The present invention is directed to a heliostat with a protective enclosure.
Thus far no one has provided a method of protecting the surfaces of the mirrors in heliostats for solar power plants; not even using window shades or any shutter mechanisms to protect them. Flexible cloth was attempted at Albuquerque, New Mexico and within a short interval of time the wind blowing on the cloth combined with the very very fine dust which was on the underside of the cloth to completely ruin the mirrors by sandblasting them with the action of the wind on the cloth.